This invention relates to a compensator and, more particularly, to a compensator for a conventional time-keeping mechanism.
Watches, clocks and other time-keeping mechanisms, regardless of their design and construction, are subject to deviation and inaccuracy. Even if the time deviation is small, it is accumulative and necessitates periodic resetting of the time-keeping mechanism. Continual research in the horology industry is constantly performed to discover more accurate means of recording time. Current attempts in exploiting the use of the reed, tuning fork, quartz crystal, electrical and electronic components have resulted in extremely accurate time-keeping mechanisms, but are generally beyond the convenient reach of the general population in terms of economic cost.
Moreover, attempts have been made in recent years to develop inexpensive compensators, but these compensators often require the use of external or additional power sources as well as an electrical circuit for the compensator itself. Also, there are known regulating mechanisms which must be actuated by manual resetting of the watch or clock hands, thus increasing or decreasing the torque of the mainspring.
The present invention solves the need for a simple, inexpensive compensator for time-keeping mechanisms. The compensator automatically regulates the time-keeping mechanism to correct any time gain or loss in the minute and hour hand works. The compensator finds usage in any expensive or inexpensive type of watch, clock, chronometer, or other time-keeping mechanism and operates independently of any manipulation by the user. Manual resetting of the time-keeping mechanism is still possible even though the time-keeping mechanism includes the compensator as herein provided. Further, the compensator utilizes the existing energy source in the time-keeping mechanism whether the time-keeping mechanism is powered or operated by such energy sources as a spring, battery, tuning fork, body movement, or the like. Twin-adjustment compensation for either loss or gain of time in the time-keeping mechanism is provided and the compensator may be set by the manufacturer to automatically regulate the time-keeping mechanism at any time interval desired, such as hourly, every twelve hours, daily, or weekly. Finally, the compensator may be manufactured and assembled with low economic cost to the manufacturer.